


CIERPień

by Shiruslayer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Sumienie i jego wyrzuty zmieniają postrzeganie świata.





	CIERPień

**Author's Note:**

> Zalecany soundtrack: Jaymes Young - I'll Be Good

Noce są przesiąknięte krwią, krzykami i rytmicznym postukiwaniem wojskowych butów. Gdy tylko otwieram oczy świat nagle się zmiękcza w świetle porannego słońca wpadającego spomiędzy zasłon. Po omacku sięgam po szklankę z wodą leżącą na szafce nocnej i piję duszkiem, jak zawsze mając złudne nadzieje, że to pomoże, że odgoni duchy przeszłości. Zaraz, zaraz. Jakiej przeszłości?

Staję w łazience, spoglądam w lustro, chcę się ogolić, próbuję to zrobić od tygodnia. Jednak gdy tylko w nie zerkam, wrzeszczę. I to tak głośno, że czuję, jak zdzieram sobie gardło. Znowu leżę na łóżku, znowu piję wodę, znowu okłamuję się, że mam szansę, żeby się uspokoić. Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał, dlaczego wciąż tłukę lustra w każdym motelu, w którym spędzam choć noc, odpowiadam, że wydawało mi się, iż ujrzałem diabła. Ale to tylko ja.

Leżę na podłodze, tym razem mam naprawdę miękki dywan. Zaciskam prawą dłoń na butelce i cieszę się, że szkło jest tak grube, inaczej bym się pokaleczył. A może tego właśnie chcę? Coś czuć? Coś innego niż strach i poczucie winy. Wylałem sobie odrobinę rumu na język i nagle wołam o pomoc, chcę zobaczyć siebie dokładniej. To, co mam w środku, nie zważając na nic na zewnątrz. Znam swoje blizny na pamięć, na nic już nie mogą mnie naprowadzić. Czy ktoś potrafiłby mi uwierzyć, że nie zamierzałem wzniecać ognia? Że nigdy nie chciałem, żeby ktoś przeze mnie cierpiał?

I tylko powtarzam sobie jak ostatni idiota, że od dzisiaj będę lepszym człowiekiem.

Tylko wytrzeźwieję.

Wstaję i szukam wzrokiem kolejnej butelki. Na dywanie błyszczy szkło, nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy, kiedy rozbiłem lustro. Układa się w swoistą mozaikę, kawałeczki są umazane krwią, jeszcze nie wszędzie zakrzepła w rudą skorupę. Gdzieś widzę swoje popękane do krwi usta, inny fragment przedstawia jedną z paskudniejszych blizn wystająca znad kołnierza bluzki. Oko jest mętne, bo powierzchnia odłamka lustra nie jest już ani czerwona i lekko przejrzysta, ani brunatna i kompletnie zakryta. Jakby haftowali tęczówkę rudą krwią. Rude, smutne i kompletnie puste.

I tylko powtarzam sobie jak ostatni idiota, że od dzisiaj będę lepszym człowiekiem.

Tylko wytrzeźwieję. I założę opatrunek na dłoń.

Będę dobry. Spróbuję pokochać, oddać komuś to, co zostało z mojego pociętego czasem wnętrza. Będę dobry, a nawet postaram się być lepszy. Za wszystkie czasy, kiedy nie mogłem.

Tym razem znajduję siebie pod ścianą, opieram się głową o szafkę nocną, sufit lekko wiruję, ale wciąż dostrzegam popękany tynk. Zbiera mi się na wymioty bynajmniej nie od alkoholu. Moja przeszłość pozostawia gorzki smak na moim języku. Jestem pijany i powtarzam, jak mantrę, że stawię czoła wszystkim dziwactwom i słabościom. Albo tak po prostu mówię? Może się zaciąłem? Może to zwykła gadanina pijanego, smutnego człowieka?

Który to już miesiąc? Tak bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć.

Byłem zimny, byłem bezlitosny. Czasem myślę, że trwało to do momentu, aż przeraziła mnie krew na moich rękach. Że może to dlatego się przebudziłem. Ale to kłamstwo, zwykła bzdura, którą staram się wybielić we własnych oczach.

I tylko powtarzam sobie jak ostatni idiota, że od dzisiaj będę lepszym człowiekiem.

Tylko wytrzeźwieję. Założę opatrunek na dłoń. I stawię czoło wszelkim dziwactwom i słabościom.

Ile razy już to powtarzałem?

To chyba sierpień. Tak mi się wydaję. Leżę pod na zimnych kafelkach w łazience, kolejne lustro otacza mnie tysiącem swoich odłamków. Zastanawiam się czy to łzy, czy też zęby. Czy lustro płacze, czy też się do mnie uśmiecha? Co powinienem zrobić? Dam radę jeszcze wstać? Ile już tak leżę, przybity gwoździami własnych myśli? Ale przecież obiecałem sobie, że będę dobry. Spróbuję obdarzyć kogoś uczuciem, nawet poświęcę kilka dla siebie, choć nie wiem czy na to zasługuję. Tylko kogo? Nie wiem. Chcę po prostu czuć. Nawet gdybym miał kochać świat. Czy nie powinienem go kochać? Będę dobry, będę dobry. Za te wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłem przez te wszystkie lata. Za każdy blask w oczach, który zgasiłem jednym celnym strzałem. Za każdą niewinną osobę, rzecz, w którą zwątpiłem. Za każdy oddech, który urwałem. Za wszystkie ciche dni, które tłumaczyłem bezsensownymi słowami. Za każde życie, które ze spokojem odebrałem. Będę dobry i będę kochał świat tak, jak powinienem. Za wszystkie czasy, kiedy nie mogłem.

Tylko wytrzeźwieję. Założę opatrunek na dłoń. Stawię czoło wszelkim dziwactwom i słabościom. I podniosę się z ziemi.

I nagle uświadamiam sobie, że to nie jest sierpień. Dla mnie to tylko **CIERP** ień.


End file.
